Powerful Scars
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Everyone had scars, at least somehow. Mental, emotional, metaphysical, and physical. The Warrior of Darkness was not an exception. Kouichi's human body held many secrets, in the shape of scars and burns. Though not visible without removing clothing, Taichi seeing them was no mistake. Nor was it a good/bad thing though, it happened by pure chance. AU DarkKouichi & DarkTaichi


Kouichi lived in a small one room apartment, in the same building as the brunette. The door was open, and the Warrior had been undressing. The Warrior had just divested himself of his shirt, and was holding a black washcloth, to clean his upper body. He needed to wash it, mostly his torso, and arms, there lay scars that littered his ghostly pale skin.

Taichi had been going in from a day at work, when he noticed the open door, a few places down. _'Surely someone's not there? That room hasn't been inhabited after the last person…' _Being curious, he walked down to the door, and stood at the threshold. His eyes widened as he noted blue/black hair, and a body structure he was sure he'd seen before, even if only once.

Drawing the rag up and down his arms, one could see the angry red scars that were forever that color spotted among the skin of the silent Warrior. He stood still, almost unaware he was being watched, and kept applying the cool cloth to his body.  
Steps were light, and steady, as the brunette crept into the home, he was sure the other didn't notice him, but he was wrong. He had heard the rush of air past the door frame, the soft squeak of the carpet as the man moved inside, invading his space. As long as he didn't-  
The touch made him drop the black cloth, the object falling to the carpet with a muted _THUD_, and seeping wetness where it lay. The contact of a tanned hand against his cold skin made the man behind him gasp, clearly not expecting that.

Kouichi turned his head, red eyes glaring at the one touching him. "Get away from me…" His lips barely moved with his words and his body remained still as the grave.  
Taichi kept his hand on the arm in front of him, bending down to pick up the washcloth from under Kouichi. "You er…dropped this." He handed it to the boy, but he stayed still. "Can I…help you?" Slowly but warily, the shirtless male nodded, and Taichi rubbed the washcloth along the boy's arms.

"What's your name?" He asked in between turning to switch arms, and leaning on the other. "I'm Yagami Taichi, I live around here too."  
Silent as ever, the boy didn't speak, leaning against the man as he assisted him, in washing himself, it was nice to have another set of hands. Finally, after Taichi had gravitated toward the chest, where the longest, and thickest burn scars were, he hesitated. He was unsure if he would be allowed to move on, he didn't want to overstep the boy's comfort zone.  
"Kouichi…" The soft voice answered after minutes, snapping the man out of staring at his face, his eyes were almost entrancing, how were they red? His name, the boy had said it, and hopefully that meant he'd give a little trust to Taichi to finish what he started.

"May I?" The question came again, with a slight squeeze to Kouichi's arm still being held with the free hand. The boy against him, did he shiver? It wasn't surprising to Taichi even if he did, his skin was so cold….  
His lips moved, as a tongue swiped them, and he replied back. "You may." A sigh escaped his lips and they opened a bit more this time, the feeling of the cloth felt so good.  
The wounds were many, and felt so rough, Taichi felt a bit concerned about wiping them, but since the other wasn't making any movements, he was fine. He continued to circle each mark, rubbing gently. _'I wonder how he got these?'_ He was slightly confused about how anyone could have such scars of any nature on their body, and Kouichi seemed still young.

The coolness, and the warmth. The cloth on his front, and the man pressed against his back, it was a mix of feelings, and temperatures, so surreal. Taichi was done, he tossed the washcloth to the side, leaning back to kick the door shut, and the two were bathed in soft lamplight. Sighing, the man fell against Kouichi and laid his hands on his bare chest.  
Again, he marveled at how they felt, compared to other skin and his own. Rough, and dark, an angry red, forever made this color. Still, he thought burns like these turned easier colors as they healed, what was up with these?  
Kouichi pushed back against Taichi, the wandering hands of this total stranger felt good, and he wasn't sure why he didn't push away. The touch was making him feel so calm.

Then, the warmth faded, and Kouichi didn't turn around, he knew the man had pulled away, his hands were gone. "Well, I should get home." He heard a nervous chuckle from Taichi, and the screech of the door opening, illuminating his backside in light. He saw the other's shadow stretch across him, and frowned. "I'll come by again sometime." And then, silence, and the door shut.  
The time spent was thrilling, and almost considered special, but Kouichi couldn't help but want to feel the comforting touch sooner than later. Opening the door, he peeked his head, and saw the retreating figure of the brunette's backside. Taichi headed inside, and closed his door. The boy did the same and fell against the frame. He had let someone touch his scars. A stranger, and his body felt light. It had been an enjoyable experience.


End file.
